


After Morning

by wolf91ice



Series: Ed/Roy series [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf91ice/pseuds/wolf91ice
Summary: Roy and Ed have breakfast and start working out their relationship.





	After Morning

Roy stood in front of the stove cooking pancakes, he was waiting for Edward to wake up. The sun was shining into the kitchen through the sheer blue curtains hanging in the window over the sink. The walls were a pale cream with hints of yellow through them and the counters were a dull white colour. He had meant to redecorate when he first moved in but never seemed to find the time.

He moved the finished pancakes on a pan into the oven. Now he just needed the bacon to cook and for the coffee to finish. Roy moved to the phone hanging on the wall he couldn’t put off phoning Riza any longer. 

“Hawkeye speaking.” Was the brisk greeting he got after two rings. Roy felt amusement wash over him, know matter how long it had been somethings never changed.

“Hawkeye I’m calling to tell you that I’m sick and won’t be making it into the office today.” Roy didn’t try to make himself sound sick. With his luck Hawkeye would just come over to shoot him if he tried. 

“You’re sick” Hawkeye said slowly the doubt clear in her voice. “So if I come to check on you, I’ll find you passed out on your floor because you had to crawl from your bed to make this call.” She drawled in amusement. Mustang swallowed nervously at the tone that promised he better say yes or he was still going to be facing a bullet.

“Not exactly, I received a visitor last night and I need to spend the day figuring out the situation.” Roy paused for a second before saying quietly. “Ed’s here, Riza, he got here last night and we have a lot to talk about.”

There was dead silence on the other end of the line for a moment. “You sound very sick General, you should take the day to rest and if need be call in sick tomorrow.” Riza cleared her throat. “I presume you will feel much better after a couple days rest.”

“Thank you Hawkeye, I’m sure I will, do keep everyone in line while I’m recovering.” Roy smiled into the phone, he was glad he had Hawkeye on his side. She’d have him out in minutes if she ever decided not to follow him anymore. “I’ll see you then.”

Saying their goodbyes Roy moved back towards the stove. Flipping the bacon he could here movement coming down the hall. “Breakfast will be a few more minutes, there’s coffee if you would like any. Though caffeine stunts growth so maybe not.” 

Roy turned in time to catch the glare that Ed aimed at him. His hair was a mess loosely hanging around his shoulders. “Who are you calling stunted? You damn bastard.” Ed grouched at him obviously not awake fully awake yet. “You cook?” The doubt was clear in his voice. 

“I’m a man of many talents. Maybe I can show you later if your agreeable.” Roy threw a smirk over to Ed who was reaching for the coffee.

“I’ve heard a few rumours about you Roy, I’m sure not all of them are true.” Ed started opening cupboards looking for the mugs. Roy walked over to pressing up against Edward’s back. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I can say with certainty that they are indeed true.” Roy reached over to the cupboard beside them to bring down two mugs. “If you would ever like to test any rumours you’ve heard please feel free.” With that Roy moved back to the stove scooping the bacon out of the frying pan. 

Ed started choking slightly his face going red. His breath caught in his throat. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Ed stammered, pouring himself some coffee then pouring some in the other mug. “What do you like in your coffee?” Ed asked, seeing sugar on the counter.

“A couple sugars and some milk.” Roy replied watching Ed’s face crunch up in disgust. “Still don’t like milk I take it?” Roy got plates down from the cupboard beside the stove. Removing the pancakes from the oven. 

“Foul tasting stuff, can’t believe anyone drinks it.” Ed grumbled heading over to the fridge.

“Please get the maple syrup as well.” Roy asked, dishing the food onto the plates. He set them on the table before getting silverware out of a drawer. “Do you like anything else with pancakes?”

Ed shook his head. “No this is fine.” Ed set the syrup on the table as well as the milk. After he brought over the mugs. Before sitting down Ed paused. “Is this ok?’ He asked quietly. Roy looked at him questioningly from his seat. “Me being here-showing up out of nowhere and invading your house.” Ed clarified. 

“Ed” Roy started gently, standing up so he could take Ed’s face in his hands. “You are always welcome here and you are definitely not invading my home. I want you here.” Roy tried to stress that fact to the blond, not sure if he was getting through. “I have wanted you to come back for five years Ed, please believe me when I say I could’t be happier then when I opened my door last night. We still have a lot to talk about and we will get to that, but please can we just eat breakfast first and catch up?” Roy asked hopefully. 

Ed nodded his right hand coming up to cover Roy’s his left clutching the front of the General’s shirt. “Ok, yeah we can do that.” Ed said quietly. 

Roy leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Edward’s lips “Thank you.” He breathed quietly before he moved away. 

They both sat down quietly starting their breakfast before it got cold. Silence reigned on them for a few minutes before Ed broke the silence. “So what’s been happening at Headquarters? Has Hawkeye shot any of the dumbasses that parade around thinking they call the shots?”

A small laugh escaped Roy. “No not yet but there had been a few close calls.”

They spent the rest of the meal chatting about nothing serious, when they were done the conversation died slowly. “I can do the dishes if you want.” Ed offered. “Since you cooked and all.”

Roy nodded. “I think I’ll go have a shower and get dressed. You can go after me.” Roy smirked unable to help himself as he added. “Unless you would like to join me of course. The offer is still open.”

Ed blushed again ignoring the last comment. “Just don’t waste all the hot water, General Bastard.” Ed got up and started clearing away the plates. “We can talk after we’re both done.”

Roy stood up. “Everything you need will be under that sink, I won’t be long.” Roy walked out of the room. Leaning against the wall beside the door. Sighing softly he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the talk that was going to happen soon. He just knew it needed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next part comes faster.


End file.
